Buscandote
by An Scrawl
Summary: Porque para Nathaniel ella es lo más importante, y perderla así es lo peor que le pudó pasar.


***CDM no me pertenece, ya quisiera yo poder adquirirlo (o mínimo trabajar para ellos).**

* * *

Él caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de acomodar los papeles en sus manos. El movimiento era mecánico, la chica en la sala lo notaba, ella no decía nada, solo lo veía cansado, desganado, y nervioso.

Una vez más lo vio sacar su teléfono móvil, presionar la pantalla y suspirar pesadamente, eso fue lo último que la castaña pudo soportar.

–Nathaniel ya solo falta lo de nuestro grupo, yo puedo hacerme cargo sin problema– dijo Melody – Y no acepto un no, por respuesta– Ella sabía que dada la naturaleza responsable de Nathaniel, no la dejaría sola, pero su problema era más importante que el simple papeleo de la escuela, así que empujándolo levente lo sacó de la sala de delegados.

Nathaniel solo sonrió hacia la puerta cerrada, caminó hacia su taquilla, la abrió, tomó su carpeta y se dirigió a la salida, esperaba estar solo y encargarse de todo por su cuenta cuando a la salida vio cinco figuras conocidas.

– ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? – les preguntó.

–Vaya, no pensé que serías un mal agradecido– Respondió Armin por todos los presentes.

–Naturalmente venimos a ayudarte, sabemos que debe ser difícil perder a alguien que quieres mucho– Secundo Lysandro.

Su mirada los recorrió a todos, y junto a ellos estaba la posible causante de que se quedaran a ayudar.

–Anyelinne, ¿fue tu idea? – Por un segundo se ilusionó al creer que la chica que le gustaba se hubiera tomado la molestia, pero pronto la descartó, después de todo cada uno de ellos sabían lo buena y algo entrometida que podía ser su amiga.

–No, en realidad fue idea de…– Pero no pudo terminar, pues el chico pelirrojo al fondo les reclamó que perdían el tiempo hablando cuando deberían estar moviéndose.

Nathaniel lo comprendió; la relación que tenía con Castiel no era precisamente amistosa, pero había mejorado un poco tras lo sucedido con su padre, al menos ahora se toleraban un poco más. Pero de eso a preocuparse por ayudarlo con su problema actual era otro cuento.

–Bien– Fue todo lo que agregó, y empezó a separar las hojas, que guardaba en su carpeta. Creó seis montos de 20 hojas cada uno, les explicó sobré los lugares a los que ya había ido, y decidieron formar parejas, para ayudarse a pegar los volantes – Nos veremos en el parque en dos horas.

Tras esas últimas palabras, vio a Lysandro y Castiel irse hacía Sur, a Kentin y Anyelinne dirigirse al Norte, mientras que Armin y él emprendieron rumbo al centro.

 **o-o-o-o**

Pasadas esas dos horas, se encontraba cabizbajo, y en dirección al punto de reunión. No tuvieron suerte, Armin trataba de animarlo diciendo que prácticamente habían tapizado la ciudad con papel y que seguramente pronto tendrían noticias de ella.

Trato de ser positivo, siguió el tramo hasta el parque hablando y bromeando con su amigo, se reunió con el restó y la felicidad se esfumó ante la negativa de los demás; nadie consiguió ni una pista.

La noche empezaba a llegar. Muy a su pesar tuvieron que detener la búsqueda, le prometieron que lo volverían a hacer al día siguiente y que además conseguirían ayuda extra, el rubio les sonrió, les agradeció por todo, y caminó a su departamento en silencio.

Ya en la entrada de su edificio escuchó el sonido de su celular.

 _"No te preocupes, la encontraremos._

 _Ofreceré la mejor de las recompensas si es necesario._

 _~Amber~"._

Su hermana también la había buscado, le respondió el mensaje. Y por fin abrió la puerta.

–Ya llegue bonita– Dijo a la nada. Para él era realmente difícil acostumbrarse al silencio, ya había pasado casi un año desde que se mudó y adopto a Blanca, y apenas 3 días desde que ella desapareció, Nathaniel nunca supo que hizo mal, Blanca era una niña buena, ella nunca iba más lejos de la puerta de su edificio, los vecinos la conocían y siempre le contaban lo que ella hacía cuando él estaba en el instituto y ella se escaba del cuarto.

Por eso la repentina desaparición de Blanca no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Y aunque todos le deseaban suerte al encontrarla nadie sabía lo que realmente sufría al ver su plato vacío.

Sin apetito, completamente cansado y desganado fue hasta su cama y de dejó caer, sin siquiera preocuparse por cambiarse.

 **o-o-o-o**

Nathaniel de repente sintió un peso extra sobre su espalda, se removió molestó, para calmarla, pero ella no paraba, una cosa era clara, Blanca tenía hambre, y no descansaría hasta obligarlo a servirle. Muy a su pesar se levantó, trató de acostumbrar su vista a la poca iluminación del lugar, cuando reaccionó, Blanca. Su Blanca estaba sentada en la cama, tenía las patitas un poco sucias y el pelaje un poco mojado. Pero eso no le importó, solo la abrazó, al mismo tiempo que volteaba hacia su ventana, nunca antes había estado tan feliz de olvidar cerrarla. Ahí bajo la luz de la luna abrazaba a su adorada gatita, y cuando la vio abrir la boca para protestar por la repentina muestra de afecto, despertó.

La ventana estaba cerrada, era de noche y estaba completamente solo, era la cuarta vez esa semana que soñaba con Blanca, y que ella volvía a su casa.

En ese momento quiso llorar, era duro, demasiado duro, él había escuchado que la muerte era la peor cosa, pero estaba seguro de que no, lo peor era la incertidumbre, no saber cómo estaba "su niña" lo estaba matando lentamente, no lo dejaba dormir bien y ya empezaba a cobrarle factura con todo lo demás. Un par de lágrimas cayeron por su cara ya no podía volver a dormir y por centésima vez ese día abrió su celular con la esperanza de que alguien hubiera llamado o dejado un mensaje con noticias sobre su gata.

Pero ese mensaje nunca llegó.

* * *

 **Esto lo escribí al golpe, porque una de mis gatas ha desaparecido, solo quería desahogarme, y que mejor forma que con el sentimiento a flor de piel. He estado buscándola tanto y por fin encontré una pequeña pista pero ahora debo estar de "cacería" contra las personas que pudieron habérsela llevado. Y lo siento no pude evitar meter a mi Sucrette, ni hacer que se fuera con Kentin (ok, ok si pude pero no quise).**

 **Sé que no he comentado a muchas de las escritoras que admiro en esta plataforma pero me encuentro completamente desganada, aun las leo, como una triste fantasma, y quisiera disculparme por eso, pero entre la universidad, un accidente que sufrí y con la reciente desaparición de mi gorda, me encuentro peor que nunca (y eso que soy una persona que se entristece con relativa facilidad).**

 **Si hay algún consejo para mejorar mi escritura siempre será bien recibido.**

 **Ahora si me disculpan seguiré alimentando mi tristeza con la canción "I will always think of you" del soudtrack de Bojack Horseman**


End file.
